No-one loves you like your family
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: Kid is a young girl who struggles with life. her mother is a horrible women who hates her and wants her gone. will her dad be there when she needs him or will she always be alone
1. Chapter 1

'Mama, what are we doing here.' I asked in a nervous voice as I held my stuffed bear 'pudding' to my chest. We were stood outside some flats on a high level while mama banged on the door just now. I didn't like it here.  
My mama was a monster to me. she hurt me. she beat me. I'm currently covered in bruises and my body hurts. She tells me that its my fault because I look my daddy.  
My name is... well mama never uses my name so I don't know what it is. she calls my freak a lot. But I like to call my self Lyric because I love music. I'm twelve. I have light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
' Shhh freak.' Mama said. I put my head down looking at the floor. Mama banged on the doors again.  
I heard someone banging around behind the door and yelling at Mama ' I fucking heard you!' The front door swung open.  
' What are you doing here Kira?' The man asked Mama in a bored sounding voice. He sounded scary. I felt my body begin to shake as I held my teddy closer. I thought of mama making me do things with this man to get her money.  
' Billy, I came to drop your Daughter off.' Mama said.  
' What. No fucking way. I don't have a not mine!' Billy said back. I felt mama grab my face tightly to make me look up. I saw Billy. He was a tall man with piercing blue eyes. A shaven head and swirly patterns up his neck. He looked really scary.  
' Look at her Billy. She's the spit of you, she's got your eyes, your hair colour. If you don't take her in, I'm gonna leave her on the streets. I don't want it any more.' Mama yelled. she didn't want me? Was I that bad? What if Billy didn't want me either?  
I felt the tears build in my eyes as mama let go of my face roughly.  
' See if I care. Get rid of her. She's not mine.' Billy said as he went inside and slammed the door shut. mama grabbed my arm tightly. I let out a little whimper as she pulled me down the stairs and to the car. I got in the car and she began to drive down the highway.  
' See, your such a little freak that your daddy doesn't want you. Your a waste. I don't even know why I had you.' Mama said in a angry stopped outside a pub with an alleyway at the side of it.  
' Get out freak. ' Mama said. I couldn't move. she was leaving me. on my own.  
' I said get out!' She yelled. I still couldn't move, tears rolled down my eyes as I held my teddy closer. I watched as she got out of the car and walked round to my side. she ripped the door open and grabbed hold of my arm and began to pull me out.  
' No Mama... please..don't ...leave.. me.' I sobbed as she threw me to the ground. I heard her walk around and drive away. I was alone.I had no-one.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey kid, are you okay?' I heard someone yell at me. I looked up to see a skinny guy walk towards me. he had a red leather jacket on. brown hair with red ends. He smiled at me as he got closer. I let out a whimper as I tried to scot backwards away from him.  
'Kid , its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. what's your name?' He asked as he bend down in front of me. I shock my head, I didn't know my real name so I couldn't tell him.  
"OK sweetheart, was that your mum who left you." He asked me next. I nodded my head as I held my teddy tighter.  
"Have you got anywhere to stay?"He asked. I shock my head at him once more. I had no- one began rolling down my cheeks as I realized how alone I really was.  
"Shh. Honey its okay. You can come and stay with me and my brother okay. I'll tell him what's happen I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Now come on." He said as he stuck his hand out to me. I took his hand and he lifted me up. he put his. arm around my shoulder. my body tensed.  
"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." He whisper as we walked into the pub. I moved closer to him. the pub look scary. lots of mean looking people  
"Oh. By the way I'm Joe Darley. Now we gotta get you a name soon. I can't call you kid forever." He said. we made it to the back of the pub there was a few guys who Joe introduce me to. There was Tommy who was a small man with a swirly pattern down his face. He had shaved hair and wore all black. The second guy was a man named spink, he was a little taller than Tommy. He had brown hair and tattoos with the swirly pattern and all in black. There was six around the table all together. Bodie, Spink, Heco, Jamie Dog,Baggy. Joe told me we were waiting for his brother to show as he was the boss. Joe sat down in a seat and gently pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and held my teddy.  
I hope his brother likes me


	3. Chapter 3

billy pov

I couldn't get that kid out of my head. What if Kira did leave her somewhere. I was angry this morning, Bones had been on my case about the money we were making. What if she was mine, i'd be no different than my father. No better. I was on my way down to the four roses to meet the lads. I walked through the door and saw them all in the back.

Kid (lyric) pov

I was still sat on Joe lap. Bad thoughts going through my jead as I thought about Joes brother Was he nice or was he gonna think I was a bad person like mama thought. Maybe it was really my fault she left and why the scary man this morning dodnt want me. know one wants me.  
' Oh, here he is kid.' Joe Said breaking me from my bad thoughts. I moved closer to joe as I heard the footsteps and I buried my head in the side of joe neck. my grip tighten on my teddy. I was scared.  
'Joe. Who's this? The man asked. I whimpered slightly and closed my eyes tighter. He's gonna hate me. I'm gonna be on my own again.  
' Hi Billy. Look I found her outside. Her mum chucked her out of a car man. I couldn't leave her. She's got no where to go.' I heard Joe say.  
' Ok Joe. Hey baby girl can you look up for me. ' I heard his brother asked I felt him touch my chin. He's gonna hate me. He's the scary man. My grip on my teddy. My breathing became fast. I was so scared. I met his blue eyes. But he didn't look angry. He looked surpise, almost worried.  
' She can stay at ours Joe.' He said. 

Billy

I had a chance to make it up to her. First im gonna get a dna test done then I'm gonna try and be the best father I can be. she needs me, even if she's not mine shes needs a family to take care of her.


End file.
